El principio
by MeryWeee
Summary: ¿Se conocieron House y Cameron de antes? Hameron
1. Chapter 1

Él no habia parado de mirarla en toda la noche, y ella tampoco se habia quedado corta. Le vió acercarse, cojeaba. La miró con una sonrisa, ella descubrió esos ojos azulados.

-Te invito a una copa

-Gracias...esto...

-Greg, encantado

-Allison

-Bonito nombre

-Quiero un gintonic y tu?

-Ir a tu casa -se sorpendió de su respuesta, era lanzado.

-Vale -ambos estaban borrachos, pero concientes de lo que hacian

Este la cogió del brazo y la dirigió hasta fuera, se fueron en el coche de ella, él habia venido en taxi. Al llegar se bajaron y ella fue a abrir cuando de repente él le dio la vuelta y la agarró de la cintura, se acercó a ella y la besó como si lo hubiera estado deseando durante años. Pararon y pasaron a su casa. Estaba muy ordenada, algo que extranó a él, acostumbrado al desorden de su casa. Ella estaba decidida...y borracha. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y de un empujón lo tiró en la cama, él la miraba con deseo, ella se tiró junto a él y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse, la desvistió poco a poco, ella sin embargo lo hizo rapidamnete. Se besaron y comenzaron con un ritmo lento que luego se hizo más rapido y pasional. Se tiraron asi casi toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó, el no estaba. No tenia su numero ni como contactar con él, habia sido un rollo de una noche y por una cosa totalmente distinta ambos lo necesitaban.

-Necesitas un inmunologo

-No yo soy autosuficiente

-Ya pero eres nefrologo no inmunologo

-Yo lo se todo

-No eres Dios

-Bueno...dame curriculums

-Toma -le dió un gran tocho de ellos

-Waw que quieres matarme de aburrimiento!

-Ojala lo consiga, pero si no quieres hartarte de leer te recomiendo los 5 primeros.

-Gracias

-Me debes una semana consulta por ordenartelos

-Arpia! media semana

-6 dias

-media semana

-5 dias

-media semana

-No voy a bajar más

-Vaaale 5 dias

Cogió los 5 primero y tiró los demas a la basura, no podia leer tanto.

Se centró en el primero, se suponia que era el mejor, era un chico, guapo, rubio...vaya una pena ya tenian a un rubito malcriado en equipo como para aguantar a otro. Miró el segundo, otro chico, decidió tirar tambien a los chicos, ya era 3, con una mujer que le alegrara la vista bastaria. Miró los curriculums, solo quedaron dos. Sacó las dos fotos...se sorprendió...ella...su fantasia desde hacia unos meses...Descolgó el telefono y marco

-Si?

-Cuddy ya tengo inmunologo

-Ah bien...que rapidez

-Si soy muy bueno en lo mio

-Y como se llama el afortunado?

-Afortunada...Allison Cameron

-Bien, mañana entrara a trabajar.

-De acuerdo

Esperó impaciente al dia siguiente, se levantó temprano y se fue a trabajar más temprano que de costumbre, como unas...2h, a su hora. Cuddy lo vió llegar

-Tienes algun paciente y no me he enterado?

-No por?

-Nunca sueles llegar a tu hora

-Ya bueno tengo una entrevista de trabajo

-Si pero...

-Quiero darle buena impresion el primer dia...dile si llega que estoy en mi despacho-se dió ala vuelta y se fue. Alli esperó

Acababa de aparcar en lo que iba a ser su nuevo hospital ¿durante mucho tiempo? Ojalá, trabajando con Gregory House, su idolo, su mentor, lo que siempre habia soñado. Sin embargo, le sorprendia que la hubiera elegido a ella, no habia quedado la primera de su clase, ella echo el curriculum alli, por si acaso, sin esperanzas. Y alli estaba, hablando con la directora en su despacho.

-Lo has entendido todo?

-Uff...mas o menos -por no decir NO

-Bueno ya te acostumbraras a ello.

-Espero

-Tranquila, hoy empiezas a trabajar asi que ¿te a quedado claro donde esta el despacho del Doctor House?

-Si -eso si, como no?

-Bien pues ve alli, te espera -se marchó echa un flan

La espera se le hacia eterna, hasta que se escucharon golpes sobre la puerta "Pasa", alli estaba ella,el destino se la habia traido más guapa y más apuesta de como la recordaba, más mujer. Esperó su reaccion...pero no hubo¿no lo reconocia? Tal vez el alcohol hizo estragos en ella, el recordaba todo, su olor, su pelo,su cuerpo, su tacto...todo. Tubieron una corta conversacion antes de comenzar a trabajar. Ya él se encargaria de hacerla recordar.


	2. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

CERCA DE 4 AÑOS DESPUES...

Lo habia besado, ese beso le habia hecho dejar a un lado sus ganas de joderla, le habia recordado aquella noche, hubo tantos besos como ese...pero entonces habia descubierto que todo era un engaño, eso la hizo odiarla aun más. Se habia propuesto recordarle esa noche, sin embargo habia estado puteandola todo el tiempo, ahora estaba cabreado y no era el momento de hacerla recordar...la dejó ir.

Se despertó sobresaltada, otra vez ese sueño, desde que lo besó no habia parado de tener ese sueño, el de aquella noche con el hombre del bar, sin embargo esta vez habia sido distinto. Habia reconocido esa voz, esos ojos...esos besos. Habia soñado con el, con House, habia sido todo tan real...como si hubiera pasado realmente con él.

A la mañana siguiente House no la saludo, se sentia dolido, pero a la vez interesado por su actitud, esa noche el tambien habia soñado con ella, pero para el era una costumbre hacerlo. Sin embargo ella estaba ausente, pensativa y muy soñolienta.

-Chase y Foreman hacerle las pruebas que os he dicho y tu, Cameron, ven a mi despacho. -queria hablar con ella de esta noche, pero no sabia como hacerlo, queria saber si habia recordado...- ¿que tal has dormido? -cameron lo miro extrañada

-Mal,tanto se nota?

-Un poco...un mal sueño?

-Oye House que te pasa?

-Nada...¡si soy borde porque soy borde y si soy amable porque soy amable! aclararse!

-Tu nunca eres amable

-Hoy si...un mal sueño?

-No precisamente

-Erotico?

-House!

-Vale vale...-comenzemos con el plan-yo hoy he soñado que estaba en un bar y le decia a una chica que fueramos a su casa, nos acostabamos juntos y por la mañana me iba -House la miró, a Cameron se le cambio la cara, se torno mas palida que de costumbre y luego su mejillas se colorearon.

-Ah...esto...tengo que hacerle las pruebas al paciente...

House habia esperado su reaccion y luego habia sonreido, no sabia porque pero habian soñado lo mismo y House lo sabia. Tenia que huir de alli, su corazon estaba acelerado y necesitaba calmarse...fue directa a los cuartos de baño.

Se sentia pletorico, ese beso le habia hecho recordarlo todo, en un sueño, sin embargo cuando se lo negaba aparecio él y se lo dejo claro...no? No lo sabia asi que fue en su busca. Laboratorio? no queria despejarse asi que...cuartos de baño. Sim ambargo cuando estaba delante decidió esperar.

Llamaban, era tarde...quien seria?Abrió la puerta, y alli estaba él,

Le abrio...se habia quitado la bata y el jersey...estaba tan guapa con esa camiseta de tirantes...de repente se quedaron mirando. House se acercó a ella, estaban muy cerca apunto de besarse cuando...

-Eras tu?

-Como?

-Realmente me acoste contigo esa noche

-Si

-Porque no me lo dijiste

-Porque me dolia que yo recordara todo tu cuerpo, tu olor, tus manos, tu sabor...y tu no.

-Por eso te dedicaste a putearme

-Mas o menos.

-Y porque ahora?

-Porque tres años son demasiado tiempo para alguien que lleva cuatro esperandote.

Ella lo miró y lo atrajo hacia él, se besaron. Lo llevó hasta su cama y se acostaron. Hizieron el amor...recordando cada caricia, cada sabor, cada gemido de aquella noche.


End file.
